


An Alliance

by JillyWinchester



Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jack Kelly, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Omega David Jacobs, POV David Jacobs, POV Spot Conlon, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Politics, Politics, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: The Manhattan Newsboy Pack tries to prepare for the upcoming alliance with Brooklyn, as Davey tries to fit into his role as Omega.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas- Jack, Spot, Les, Kath, Smalls  
> Betas-Albert, Elmer, Finch  
> Omegas-Davey, Race, Crutchie, Romeo

Davey leaned back in his chair and looked carefully at his cards. He’d dropped Les at home hours ago, and then the boys convinced him to come back and stay the night at the lodging house. They’d gotten all the littles shuffled off to bed and started an exciting poker game. They’d been playing for some graham crackers Davey had nicked from the back of the pantry.

Suddenly, Davey felt a presence behind him. He turned to find Bee, one of the littlest Newsies, hugging his scrappy blanket. Davey put down his cards and opened his arms for Bee, who promptly climbed into his lap. 

“What’s up, buddy?” Davey asked, petting the boy’s hair. He noticed Bee’s tear-stained cheeks and silently asked Albert to fetch a glass of water. Albert left, and soon Jack was kneeling by Davey’s side. “Nightmares, little man?” he asked Bee.

Bee looked away but eventually nodded. Jack and Davey shared a look. 

“Well, that’s okay. Everyone has them sometimes, even big kids. We just have to remember that they’re not real. Do you want to talk about it?”

Bee began to sob and shake his head. Albert arrived with the water, and Davey made Bee sip it as he calmed down. Davey nuzzled and held him close. “Are you sure? Sometimes talking about it-getting all those feelings out, can really help.”

Bee shook his head vigorously and hid in Davey’s shoulder, nosing his scent mark. “That’s alright,” Davey said, nuzzling the boy while Jack rubbed his back. “That’s perfectly alright.” Davey kissed Bee’s temple, stood, and passed Bee off to Jack, who carried him upstairs. 

Davey hung back to talk with Race. After he’d first joined the pack, Davey feared he was stepping on Race’s territory with the pups. Being second in command and an omega usually meant that Race would be the kid’s favorite. When Davey joined, especially once he started dating Jack, the little ones started coming to him more and more. But when Davey voiced his concerns, Race only laughed and said that everyone shared the responsibility. They were all grateful for the extra pair of hands.

“This is the second night in the row. Do you have any ideas?” Davey asked.

Race shook his head and put out his cigar. “Nah, he’s unusually so cheerful. Our Busy Bee. He hasn’t had nightmares in months.”

“Do you know what they were about?” 

Race shrugged and turned to Crutchie, who, for the most part, was the only one who could get the little ones to talk about nightmares. “His Ma,” Crutchie said. “He kept remembering one night when she was real high- she started cursing him out for being a useless beta. But I thought he was past it. He knows we don’t believe that crap; Jack even swore to him he would always be useful. That Newsies don’t get left behind.”

Davey nodded. “Anything happen recently that could set him off?”

Everyone was quiet until suddenly Albert piped in. “Brooklyn.”

_ Oh.  _

Over the past week, the Manhattan Newsies had been preparing for the big day, when the Manhattan and Brooklyn packs would officially merge. They’d spent hours talking about new rules, how even though it was safe to be in Brooklyn and they were pack now to keep the selling to Manhattan, how if you’re hurt to go to whichever Lodge is closer, how not to fight with Brooklyn, they were pack now and deserved our loyalty. They hadn’t even thought to mention it.

Older fashioned packs, like the one Bee was born into, sometimes kicked out ‘weaker’ pack members after an alliance. They thought that an alliance was a rebirth of the pack, and an excuse to weed out the weak links. Except most of the time, that meant dumping little kids and the elderly on the street. 

Davey raced up the steps two at a time. Jack had wrapped Bee up in his blanket like a burrito and was telling a hushed story about Jesse James. Davey picked Bee up and hugged him tightly. “You know being allies with Brooklyn won’t change your place in the pack, right Bee?”

Jack looked confused for a second, but then it clicked. He joined the hug. “Of course not, Bee. Alpha swore. You know I  _ never  _ go back on my promises, right? No one gets left behind.”

Bee nodded, but the fresh tears suggested that was what he was upset about. Jack sighed and pet Bee’s hair. “Alpha will  _ never  _ lie to you, baby.” Jack kissed Bee’s forehead and tucked Bee into bed. 

“Now, Jesse James was trapped in the bank, surrounded by cops. But that wouldn’t stop Jesse, there was a special door in the bank that only he knew about-”

Davey smiled at the story as Bee quickly fell asleep. When they were sure that he wouldn’t wake, Jack and Davey crept carefully out of the bunkroom.

“We’ll have a meeting before the bell tomorrow. Make sure nobody else is hiding their feelings.” Jack whispered.

Davey nodded, troubled. Bee had been really upset. How many others could be feeling this way? Davey really hadn’t done a very good job explaining how the new pack would work. Especially for the little ones. Did they all feel that way? Davey’s family had a little money; maybe the little ones thought he would have traditional values. Davey should have-

Jack grabbed Davey’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles before bringing it up for a kiss. “Can practically hear you blaming yourself, and I don’t want none of that. You’ve been doing great. You explained the alliance and its rules better than I ever could, and you’re so great with the pack. Race told me you wanted to make sure he wasn’t offended by the littles favoring you. I don’t even need to mention how good you’ve been towards the littles.”

Davey smiled and kissed Jack’s hand in his. “Thanks, Jackie.”

They continued downstairs, finished the game, then headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas- Jack, Spot, Les, Kath, Smalls  
> Betas-Albert, Elmer, Finch  
> Omegas-Davey, Race, Crutchie, Romeo

The next morning, Jack called a pack meeting. 

“I just wanted to say something about what’s gonna happen tomorrow. As you all know, the Brooklyn and Manhattan packs are gonna merge. Spot and I will be co-alphas. Our living arrangements won’t change unless you want them too, and Brooklyn and Manhattan will be allied. But nothing else will change. Got that?” Jack looked around the room. “No one’s getting kicked out, no one’s being replaced. Our pack’s just getting a bit bigger is all. We’ll have a few more pack-mates. Friends to help us out and keep us safe. You won’t have to compete for attention or a bed. We’ll all make sure everyone makes rent. Understood?”

Jack waited to see everyone nod. They did. “If anyone needs to talk about this, I’m always open. So’s Davey, or anyone really. All you gotta do is ask. Remember, you’re a newsie, and newsies don’t get left behind. Alright, enough of that, papes won’t sell themselves!”

The Newsies dismissed, and the newsies began their day selling papes. Davey sold all his papes, but his mind wasn’t on the paper. It was on tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would have to take part in a ceremony to merge the Brooklyn and Manhattan packs. He’d read all the books, and practiced plenty, but the Newsies did things a little different than the traditional packs who wrote all the books. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He’d been hanging with them for a while now, and was even Jack’s omega, but what if there was some big secret? What if he messed up and embarrassed the pack? Spot wouldn’t cancel the alliance, but it would be really embarrassing for everyone involved.

“Hey Davey, do you think that Brooklyn will hang out in Central Park with us after this is over?” asked Les.

Davey smiled. “Who says we’ll ever hang out at Central Park?”

Les flushed a little. “I was thinking about it. I know we can’t go now, cause it’s too dangerous to go that far away from home with such a small group, but maybe if some Brooklyn kids join us,”

Davey laughed. “Sure, Les. I’ll ask Jack, it sounds pretty reasonable,” he touched the small of Les’ back and led him forward, feeling a little better about himself. Les always knew exactly what to say, even if he didn’t realize Davey was upset. His optimism was contagious.

The next afternoon, the Manhattan Newsboy lodge was busier than ever. The morning edition had been sold, and everyone was running around, trying to get ready for the ceremony. There was a line of littles out the bathroom, waiting to have Crutchie fix their hair and double-check that their best clothes were straight and buttoned correctly. The older boys kept checking and rechecking each other, Race couldn’t seem to decide on a hat or no hat, or buttoned or unbuttoned vest. Jack was running around, scenting, and resenting everyone in sight. Davey was running around, fixing the kids who hadn’t gone to Crutchie yet. He found himself sticking his finger in his mouth a lot and rubbing dirt off faces. Crutchie was the only one who seemed really put together. 

Finally, everyone was ready, and they began the trek to Brooklyn.

Over at the Brooklyn Lodge, Spot wasn’t doing much better. While he didn’t have as many little kids as Manhattan and didn’t have to worry as much about his Newsies being ready, he also had to host the ceremony. Everyone was ready, but the Lodge wasn’t

“If you haven’t made your bed, you can throw it away!”

“I want everything dusted!”

“All the chairs have to be PUSHED IN,”

“I want the toilets shining like they’re from an H.G. Wells novel!”

“All your extra clothes have to be folded and put under the beds!!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN’T MOPPED YET?!?!”

Thankfully, everyone was able to get the Lodge ready before Manhattan arrived.

“I, Jack Kelly, pledge to respect, protect, and serve the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsboy Pack as co-alpha.”

“I, Spot Conlon, pledge to respect, protect, and serve the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsboy Pack as co-alpha.”

“I, David Jacobs, pledge to respect, protect, and serve the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsboy pack as co-omega.”

“I, Racetrack Higgins, pledge to respect, protect, and serve the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsboy pack as co-omega.”

They each shook hands, and the two packs were officially joint as one. Jack brought Davey into a kiss, and Davey saw Spot do the same to Race.

The party was going full swing. Race had nicked a few beers for the older boys, and even some sodas. There were streamers made out of old papes, and everyone was having a blast. Davey didn’t know what he’d been nervous about. He felt Jack pull him into his lap.

“Good party?” Jack asked.

Davey took a sip of his beer. “The best.”

“So there was no reason to be nervous?”

Davey looked astoundedly at his boyfriend. He’d thought he’d hidden it so well.  _ How did he- _

“Aw, come on, Mouth. I know you better than that. Course you were nervous. And no matter what anyone said, you were gonna worry till the whole thing was over. But it’s over now, so you got nothing to worry about.”

Davey sat there, shocked for a second. Then he pulled Jack into a kiss. “Nothing to worry about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot be like: COMPANY IS COMING, WE CAN'T LET PEOPLE KNOW WE SIT!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments and kudos, they really make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and give Kudos!!


End file.
